Ultimatum- Part 4
by GradualHail6758
Summary: This is what happens when the Spartans we ended with in Ghosts of Onyx find themselves in separate worlds where magic is real, technology is slow, heroes exist, and the missing could be closer than you think. Based off the characters from the books, games, cartoons, comics, tv series and movies that make up this web of worlds.


**Disclaimer: If I owned these, would I be writing a FAN-fiction? I own nothing except the plot, an iPod, and the burning desire of a fan.**

**This is what happens when the Spartans we ended with in Ghosts of Onyx find themselves in separate worlds where magic is real, technology is slow, heroes exist, and the missing could be closer than you think. Based off the characters from the books, games, cartoons, comics, tv series and movies that make up this web of worlds.**

* * *

**4; Part 1 Ch. 1 "Whelmed"**

**TIME: UNKNOWN (Presumed 10/31/2552) LOCATION: UNKNOWN/SPARTAN-G253 Mission Clock**

His nerves tingled as sweat rolled down his back. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He regretted this quick movement because his head thumped against something really hard and he was propelled back down. 'OW! What the—' he looked at his surroundings and realized he was inside of something. He ran his hand along the smooth surface. 'Okay, whatever.' He thought. He pushed up on the strange . . . whatever it was, to see if it would give way and open. 'No dice. Knife time.' He told himself, taking out his standard issue combat knife. He pressed the twenty centimeter blade against the smooth surface, puncturing through it with relative ease. He ran the blade along the length of the . . . whatever it was. He brought his legs up to his chest and pushed them upward, forcing open the structure. He climbed out and surveyed the area, which seemed to be an alley way between two buildings. Secured, he told himself. He turned his gaze back to what he'd been in. It looked like a . . . pod? 'Why was I in a pod?' He asked himself.

He ran through his memories, trying to figure out how he'd gotten here. The Top Honors Competition, we'd set a trap for either Saber or Gladius. Saber came first and diverted from the decoy trap, which had been himself sitting an obvious sniping position. Saber tripped the first wave of flash-bangs, and then after a quick recovery Saber hooked right, crouching into the brush. O'Wynn had jumped the gun and moved in; getting himself pelted with stun rounds and a lime-green "Kill" flag on his back. Way to go. He thought sarcastically. After that we uh . . . um . . . it was blank, except for a few fragments.

"This is S-G327 of Katana calling Saber and Gladius. Be advised, we're being forced into Zone 67 by some kind of Covenant drones. Be careful guys, stay alive out there." The voice of Katana One—Craig—said, before fading out.

A metallic hum filled the mental emptiness. He visualized some sort of floating robot. What is-his thoughts were cut short by an eerie voice.

"Reclaimer?" It asked.

A sharp pain caused him to return to reality. What the hell is going on? He asked himself. Where were the others? Were they here too? How did he get here? What was this place? Where was this place? He decided to try and figure out where he was by linking up to the UNSC network; he instead got a failure notice. What? Why—fine never mind! He said to himself. He patted his rifle on his back to double check it was there. He then looked around the small alley way and decided to head left toward what looked like a street.

He assumed he was in a downtown city block of some kind, but of which city, that was the question. He did not know of a city that didn't have the UNSC network to link up with. He figured it must have been a problem with his helmet's systems, they could have been damaged.

Once on the street he looked both ways; to the left he saw more shadowed buildings, to the right he saw another street, lights twinkled and bathed the street in color, there were the faint sounds of a small, but bustling, populous. He trekked down to the street and saw the rest of the city. If I were Answers, I'd be somewhere in there. He thought. He followed a road toward the bigger part of the city. He shortly reached the more populated part of the city and he came upon what he would describe as a small city square. There was a type of informational booth on one of the corners, the letters at the top reading "Central City visitor's information." Central City? He asked himself. He read on and came across 'Home of the Flash' in a sentence. He decided to look at the edges of the map for any clues. He heard something behind him. He turned and saw a group of people, most were laughing—seemingly at him. He approached them.

"Excuse me, Could any of you tell me where I am?" He asked them. They continued laughing and did not answer him. Fine. He turned his attention back to the info booth. Obviously in a city called Central. In what Country? On what planet? In what system? His questions grew, still without answers. He looked up to the sky, it was a fairly clear night, so he tried looking for constellations that would help him identify where he was. His helmet's computer scanned his visual. When the results popped up he did not know if he had read it right.

He double checked and even re-scanned, then double checked that as well. He swallowed and accepted the results. Constellation reports indicated that he was on earth. He was a soldier, trained to adapt and survive so being on earth was, while confusing, good; but something felt wrong. If this was earth, why was there no Covenant presence? Not a scrap of battle? They had just heard that the Covenant had arrived at Earth; the UNSC was fighting them in orbit. More importantly how did he get here? Why was he here? Where was Central City? And who the hell was Flash!? None of it made sense.

He decided his best bet was to walk through the city, searching, for anything that could give him answers. As he walked, he passed a food vendor and a few restaurants, the aromas inside made his hunger grow. The more he walked the hungrier he got. He needed something to eat, so he stole. He had thought twice about it but he made a note to pay the vendor back when he got the chance. He turned the corner and took a bite of the food item he had stolen: "Hotdog". His mouth tingled with the sensation of taste. Pretty good stuff, he said to himself.

He wandered down streets looking for any hint or clue. The next thing he knew he was immensely tired. He saw a bench further down the road and decided it would be a decent place to sleep; keep his head out of the mud, as most soldiers would say. He sat on the bench and adjusted himself in a semi-relaxed position. He let his eyelids close, nothing happened. He did not drift to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. About fifteen minutes passed with no response. He felt an extreme sting of loneliness.

He went to his HUD's memory storage and pulled up his digital photo album. He selected a picture of his team, the day before the Top Honors Competition. They all had their helmets off. Craig and O'Wynn stood knelt in the front while he, Archimedes, and Aaron stood in the back. A sad smile crept across his face. This time the sleep didn't tug on him, he drifted in it. He slept like a rock.

**Central City 09:45 CDT**

Barry was making his morning rounds around Central city. It was a quiet couple of days after the Amazo incident so there was not much to do for the League. Wally's first day of his sophomore year was today. Barry hoped it would go well for his nephew. He was about almost done checking his city over when he noticed something on a bench. It looked like someone in some kind of armor was curled up on said bench. Barry approached the bench cautiously. He put a hand on what he assumed was the shoulder of the armored person. The person awoke instantly, pulling a knife on Barry and letting out a startled cry.

"Whoa, easy there." Barry said backing up. "It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." Barry added. The armored person scoffed.

"Wouldn't be able to if you tried." They said, giving away their gender. It was a man; well it sounded more like a young man. The armor he had on shimmered eerily, it's almost candy apple gold paint job glistened over the underlying green.

"Take it easy. There's no reason for hostility. I just want to help." Barry said. "Now, I haven't seen you around before, where'd you come from?" Barry asked.

The armored young man sheathed the knife but still looked tense. "I . . . can't explain it." He said. Barry picked up on the military vibe the young man gave off.

"Classified?" Barry offered. The young man nodded.

"Highly, I would most likely get court martial and forcibly removed from the UNSC." He said, his tone a serious one yet there was a trace of humor in it.

"The UNSC?" Barry said, not understanding the initialed acronym. "Did you mean the United Nation Security Council?" Barry asked.

"No, The United Nation Space Command, the major defense force of the Unified Earth Government." The young man said. Barry raised his eyebrow.

"Uh ok, let's start with your name, can you tell me that?" He asked.

The young man lifted his chin up a little higher. "My name is Alyx, Sir. Could I ask for yours?" The young man said.

"Well, Alyx, It's nice to meet you. I go by Flash." Barry said, extending his hand to Alyx. Alyx looked down at the hand, seemingly confused.

Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him; he took the hand, applied a little pressure and shook it. "Likewise." Alyx said.

"Alyx, can you tell me what the date it is today?" Barry asked. "The last date I recall was October 31, 2552... Why?" Alyx asked.

"Oh boy," Barry sighed.

"What?" Alyx asked.

"You may want to sit down." Barry said, also taking a seat on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Alyx asked.

"Well you see, Alyx, for starters it's not October 31st, it's August 8th." Barry said. Alyx was about to say something but Barry put up a hand and continued. "And it's not 2552, it's 2010." Barry finished. Even though Alyx had a helmet on, Barry could tell he was in shock.

A very long conversation took place between the two. It was very informative for them both.

**Central City 10:45 CDT**

It had been about an hour since the conversation started and Barry felt that he should call Batman about the situation. Batman arranged a League meeting to discuss this new unfolding predicament.

**Hall of Justice 12:05 EDT**

The meeting was held in a private conference room at the Hall of Justice. Its discussion consisted of where Alyx came from and how. Once that was established they discussed what to do with him since he'd somehow travelled backward through time, and being the Justice League, they all felt responsible for preserving their timeline from corruption. They then wanted to know everything about him.

Since he was in the past he figured that it was not a major problem because there was no UNSC 542 years in the past, therefore none of their secrets existed yet. He explained about the UNSC, The Human-Covenant War, and The SPARTAN Programs, all with explicit details. But he kept private non-vital details to himself.

At the end they reached a verdict that Alyx was, as Batman put it, a "Time Refugee" and as such he was a potential danger to the timeline and yet his abilities also made him an asset to the League, to the Team in particular. However, since they were already planning to introduce Artemis to the Team today, they decided he would sit this one out and be introduced soon after. He would be the League's 'Ward' so to speak until they found a way to help him back to his own time. The only question left was where to keep him until he was part of the Team.

"He could stay with me, although if Wally makes an unscheduled visit he might get suspicious." Flash said.

"Robin would also get suspicious if we had a new house guest." Batman said.

"I can house him." Green Arrow said. At this Batman cocked a cowled eyebrow and the rest of the League wore similar expressions. "What?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'll take him Batman." Black Canary said. She shot a smile at Alyx. Without any objections, besides Green Arrow's small protest, it was decided.

**Hall of Justice Aug 8 13:25 EDT**

"Star City?" Alyx asked Black Canary as they left the meeting. She nodded and the two Departed via Zeta tube.

**Star City Aug 8, 10:25 PDT**

"Here we are." Black Canary said, opening a door. She led him inside and shut the door.

"So this is your place?" He asked looking around.

"Yes it is." She said.

"It's nice." He said admiring it.

"Thanks, Oliver thinks he helps me but I do pretty well on my own, Superhero gig and all." She said.

"Oliver?" Alyx asked as he turned around to look at her.

She smiled and laughed a little. "That's Green Arrow's 'Secret Identity.'" She said.

"Oh, right. Secret Identities. What a different concept. What about yours?" He said.

"My real name is Dinah Lance." She said. Alyx extended his gauntleted hand.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Dinah Lance." He said in a more proper tone and shook her hand firmly. They both laughed.

"What would you say to some food?" Dinah asked him.

"Food would be phenomenal." Alyx said.

"Good, I'm a little famished myself. I believe it's still breakfast time for some places around here." She said.

"Twenty-first century Breakfast would be what exactly?" Alyx asked.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself. But be for we go we need to get you out of that armor." She said walking in to a different room.

Alyx paused.' Is there more to that sentence?' He wondered. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"With your armor you wouldn't exactly fit in, not to mention it looks uncomfortable." She said, her voice still from another room.

He took a closer look at some of the things while she was not in the room. There were a few pictures, one with a couple which he assumed were her parents, another with a man who's facial structure strongly resembled that of Green Arrow's so he assumed it was Oliver.

"Come here. I want to see something." She said. He followed the direction of her voice and saw her in a room, looking through some male clothes. "Oliver keeps these here and I wanted to see if they would fit you—" she explained, "—that armor does come off right?" He nodded and started to unfasten the armor plates and pieces. Dinah turned around to avert her eyes. "I would've given you some privacy." She said. He laughed.

"I do have a body suit under it. There isn't a reason for privacy." He said, unclasping the last piece of armor. She turned and saw him in a black body suit just like he had said. What he did not say about it was it was tight and accentuated his highly toned and perfectly sculpted muscular body. Her eyes traced him over for a minute. He waved a hand in her field of vision, "You still with me?" He asked. She snapped out of it and laughed.

"Sorry, just remembered something." She lied. "Here, try these on," she said handing him some clothes. "And this time let me get out of the room before you start changing." She said humorously as she walked to the door.

He slipped off his black body suit and put on the clothes Dinah had given him. His new outfit consisted of a black dress shirt, a dark brown blazer and beige dress pants with black dress shoes. After getting dressed he saw a mirror in the corner. He stood at the mirror admiring his new clothes. 'Pretty snazzy as far as I go.' he thought.

Dinah poked her head in "Are you done yet?" She asked. Seeing that he was done, she stepped in the room. "You clean up nice." She said standing next to him. It was then in the reflection that he noticed she had changed clothes too.

"Likewise." He said.

They left and got some food at a nearby restaurant. After the meal Dinah decided that she would show him the City. They went back and got her bike. And oh was it nice. Alyx ran his hand along its body. "Beautiful." He said.

She got on the bike. "Come on." She said. He got on behind her. "You may want to hang on." She said, flashing a devilish grin.

One of their stops was The Star City World History Museum, in which Alyx was thoroughly awed. He now saw all the history from an entirely different prospective. Dinah decided the next stop would be to get Alyx some threads he could call his own. He was not much for knowing what looked good on him and what looked great on him, so Dinah took over that. After choosing a total of thirty different outfits for him, she was satisfied. It also was nice since both Batman and Oliver wanted to help pay Alyx's expenses, so they were footing the bill. The only problem was how the bags would fit on the bike. They condensed the bags down to two, which Alyx held while they sped through traffic.

**Star City Aug 8, 18:55 PDT**

They returned to her place with all their purchases in hand. "What a great city you live in!" He said ecstatically, "And your bike, such a beautiful and invigorating machine. Who knew being stuck here could he so much fun!?"

Dinah laughed. Her Com-link beeped. "Black Canary . . . we'll be right there." She said.

"What's up?" Alyx asked.

"Looks like our time together has to be cut short. Batman wants to see you, might be a mission because he said to wear your armor." She said. They both changed and were both back out the door.

**Mount Justice, Aug 8, 22:00 EDT**

One of the Zeta tubes lit up. "Recognized: Black Canary-One Three, Alyx-G Two Five Three." The computer's female voice said. Nice of Batman to keep my designation number the same as my Spartan number, Alyx thought as he heard the computer.

"Thank you for coming." Batman said, he stood in the center of the Cave.

"Sir." Alyx greeted with an acknowledging head nod.

"I've called you here with an opportunity to observe the Team in action. Red Arrow brought them a mission." Batman said.

"Roy was here? How did he react to Artemis?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes he was, and not well." Batman said. He turned his attention back to Alyx. "That's also why I wanted you to be there, incase their teamwork is hindered by immaturity, you could prevent a disaster from happening." Batman said, pulling up details of the mission. He explained the mission and its objective.

Alyx laughed "Sounds easy enough." He said.

"Good." Batman said. "From what you say, Spartan-III's are masters of stealth; your priority is to observe; do not be detected unless absolutely necessary."

Alyx nodded. "Understood, Sir." Batman looked at Black Canary.

"Show him the hanger, there's a ride waiting for him." He said. "One more thing," he said, "Here's a Com-link ear piece. I've already interfaced your helmet's COM system with ours; this is your back up in case you aren't with your helmet. Keep it in your ear at all times." Batman said.

"Yes Sir." Alyx said, standing a bit straighter. Black Canary led him to the Hanger where, sure enough, there was a motorcycle sitting there.

"Good Luck." Black Canary said. Alyx smiled and then remembered she could not see his face due to his helmet's polarization. He decided instead of de-polarizing it, he would share a Spartan gesture—the Traditional Spartan "Smile".

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's how Spartans smile at each other from behind their faceplates." He said over his speakers. Black Canary smiled and returned the gesture. With that he rode away, into the woods.

**Happy Harbor Aug 8, 22:10 EDT**

Alyx rode through the almost vacant streets of the town that Mount Justice looked over, Happy Harbor. Batman had hooked the League's systems with Alyx's helmet's systems. There was a Nav point on his visor, the local High School, where the Team guarded the Doctor. When he got within thirty meters of the school building he parked the cycle, engaged his active camouflage, and continued on foot.

The League had let him keep his weapons for only one purpose; he had been trained with them. Batman was sour about the whole gun thing; however he was looking into the manufacturing of more rubberized bullets since he and most of the members approved of them and the whole 'No Killing' policy. It bugged Alyx somehow, yet he felt slightly at ease. He assumed that it was the fact that he would not be fighting the annihilators of worlds.

He climbed a tree and increased his visor's magnification. He spotted two females in the front of the building. One had green skin, and the other had on a green outfit and held a bow. He pulled up the Team's roster. Miss Martian and Artemis, he thought to himself. Suddenly a third person fell into view. He seemed to have dropped from the top of the building. He wore a black T-shirt with a red "S" on it. Definitely Superboy, he thought. The three were acting strangely, no words between them yet reactions none the less. No way, he thought. He pulled the roster back up and scanned Miss Martian's abilities. 'Telepathy . . . sweet.' Another young boy came from the School. He had an interesting costume but the "R" over his heart gave him away. Robin.

Miss Martian held her arm out and a reddish ship of some kind lowered and the two boys entered it and flew away. He was about to move when he saw movement. The figure ran at the fence and jumped, clearing the fence, then running in the same direction down the fenced in area of the school. Neither Artemis nor Miss Martian noticed, they seemed preoccupied, as if in conversation. Alyx decided he should move closer, just in case he could help. He slid down the tree and followed almost the same route as the figure did, right next to the two female Team members. Almost too easy, he thought. He found an open window, but before jumping in, he checked his Movement Detector.

Since it didn't fit in the budget for the SPI Armor, they weren't equipped with 'Name Brand' software, so instead of a 'Motion Tracker' like the Spartan II's had, the Spartan III's had the 'Movement Detector'. They both had the same capabilities but the 'Movement Detector' was lower quality and had a smaller range. In short, it was the 'Off- Brand'.

Picking up no movement he entered and crept down the hallways, blending as he went. A red blip flashed on his Movement Detector, He stopped and heard footsteps coming toward him. A person, female by appearance, wore a strange collage of garments with a mask of intriguing design, seemed to be luring someone down the hall. She slinked backward, right in front of him; leaving her shadow on the floor. Someone passed him quickly; they were clad in a black and grey form fitting suit with a red lightning bolt on their chest. Kid Flash.

Alyx turned his head to look down the hall and spotted an anomaly on the floor, right where Kid Flash was headed. Uh-oh. He thought. Kid Flash raced through the entrance of the room with the pool in it. He slipped in little metal balls that had been set there as a trap. The female intruder kicked him across the face and nudged his unconscious form into the pool. She bolted out of the room, back down the hall where Kid Flash had come from. Alyx was torn, should he help Kid Flash and be discovered or should he let the mission play out?

He decided to get Kid Flash out of the water so he did not drown, since drowning would result in death, Alyx decided that he was still within Batman's orders. He approached the poolside ready to dive in after the Team's speedster. His suit was not water tight but he did have a seven minute air supply. He decided to save his air and jumped in to the pool without his helmet. He scooped up Kid Flash and hoisted him to the surface. Once there he checked his vitals, with satisfactory results he left the still out cold Kid Flash next to the pool and made his way back to the hall to find the intruder and prevent any further situations from going too far south.

He heard voices from around a corner. He was about to speed up his pace when Artemis and Miss Martian burst through a double door and headed for the room. Artemis passed him but as Miss Martian was passing him she stopped, her eyes widened and she changed course to the room where Wally was. Good, she'll help him, he thought. He made his way to the room where the noise was coming from. Artemis stood a few steps into the room. She had her bow drawn with an arrow ready and aimed at the masked intruder. There was another woman in a lab coat standing against the wall across the room and there was another young boy who lay on the floor, seemingly unconscious. The Doctor and Aqualad. Alyx moved into the room crouched as to make a too much of a distortion with his camouflage.

"Don't move." Artemis said, she took a few steps closer to her target. Aqualad stood up. Alyx moved closer to one of the desks near Artemis.

"Heh. This gig's getting interesting . . ." The masked intruder said. She pulled out a collapsible sword and Artemis fired. The masked assailant was quick; she cut and deflected each arrow Artemis fired at her. Kid Flash and Miss Martian came rushing into the room, stopping next to the Doctor and Aqualad. ". . . maybe a little too interesting." The masked assailant said. She reached into her pocket and grabbed something. She deflected one last arrow and threw whatever she had in her hand on the ground.

There was a small explosion and a cloud of dust. Kid Flash came out flying at Artemis, rolled and landed upright, and catching his footing with Artemis's unintentional aid. The instant they knew what happened the two broke apart and Kid Flash made a noise of disgust. He turned back to where the intruder had been just as the smoke dissipated. "Gone." He said.

The Doctor decided to speak: "She's getting away. You're letting her get away."

Kid Flash turned to Artemis. "This is all your fault. You were on perimeter. How'd that shadow get in?" He said accusingly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too." Miss Martian said, walking up to them.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides, I can't be mad at you." Kid Flash said. There was a quick silence and the entire room reacted. "Dang it." Kid Flash said in exasperation. "I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." Miss Martian said.

"Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back." Aqualad said cutting in.

"Robin to Aqualad." Robin said over the Com. "We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: S.T.A.R. Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. Labs is cutting-edge science. Now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor." Aqualad said. With that the Com fell silent and the group moved out of the school.

Alyx followed them from a distance. They stashed the Doctor at an internet café and then made a decoy location down the street. He sat in the brush between the buildings. He heard Aqualad address Miss Martian aloud. Part of their ploy, Alyx thought, clever.

He moved closer to Aqualad's position as to keep an eye on them. He heard punches and grunts. He stood up and saw Aqualad fly into the side of a parked van. A figure leapt high from a treetop and landed right in front of Aqualad. The person wore a purple full body suit. Aqua lad stood up but was surprised by another person who jumped from behind him. This one was definitely a man and he had some kind of contraption on his right arm, it had a huge hook at the end. The man came down and swung his thick hook, hitting Aqualad on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

A third person appeared, it was the same woman from the school. "The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now." She said. The trio moved toward the decoy building. Nicely done Team, he thought to himself. The purple suited man burst through the front double door while the hook armed man followed the masked female up to the roof, the man went toward the back. Alyx took this moment to follow the masked one. He could hear the sounds of fighting below him, inside the building. He saw a broken skylight and thought it was most likely that the hook armed man entered through there. Alyx saw the masked woman at a window at the pyramid top of the building. She had a hand held crossbow leveled, taking aim at the Doctor. Just as he was about to reach her, she fired. He saw through the open window that Miss Martian had levitated a piece of furniture into the bolt's path.

"Martian's here. It's now or never." The masked woman said.

Alyx decided this was getting out of hand and it was time to intervene. He tackled the woman from behind and they both tumbled to the floor below.

"The Martian's behind me." She announced trying to spot her attacker. All she saw was a short glimmer of distorted light.

Alyx stayed crouched as to not draw attention. Everyone paused and looked over at her, then resumed fighting. She turned and hopped up on a filing cabinet in front of the Doctor. Roquette fled but the masked woman jumped at her and landed a kick on her back, forcing her down. The woman raised her sai for the kill. The Doctor's head turned completely around and her skin turned green.

"We've been duped." The woman said to her goons. She also shot a look behind her. "Then who-" Miss Martian finished her transformation and floated in the air. "You'll never find Dr. Roquette." She said, cutting her off.

"Never is such a long time." The masked woman said. "Pursuing target. Keep them busy." She said as she turned and headed for the door. Artemis got up just as the woman ran past her.

"Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down." She said sprinting after the woman.

"You are so not the boss of me." Kid Flash said to her.

"Just do it." She called back as she exited the door. Alyx made another call and kicked the hook armed man from behind, causing him to fall over face first into the ground. Miss Martian obviously saw the irregular bend in the shapes behind the hook armed man.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Kid Flash asked her. She looked to Kid Flash and Alyx took this brief moment to hide next to another piece of furniture.

The hook armed got back up and extended his hook out and swung at Miss Martian who dodged and used some of the furniture to throw at him. He used his hook to break both obstacles. He extended his hook again and Miss Martian dodged again. The hook embedded in the ceiling. She shot a look to Kid Flash and he turned to look at her. Another telepathic conversation, Alyx assessed.

The purple suited man shot an orange-red web-like substance at Kid Flash's shoulder. Kid Flash decided it would be a great idea to spin in a circle to bring his enemy to him, and it worked, the man came sailing through the air towards him. Kid Flash jumped at the precise second and used his legs to kick the man onto a piece of furniture, then he fell to the ground restrained in the orange-red "web". The hook armed man extended his hook out again this time Miss Martian deflected it straight back at his head. It connected and he fell to the ground.

"Woo-hoo! I got mine." She said.

"Great." Kid Flash said sitting up. "Uh, a little help?" He asked as he looked down at his restraints.

Miss Martian helped Kid Flash out of the web like substance, tied up the goons and they both took off down the street, Miss Martian levitating the captured men. Alyx followed them down the street. Kid Flash hurried down toward the internet café and got there first. Aqualad was being helped by Dr. Roquette, he seemed injured.

Artemis stood there, not making eye contact with them. Alyx caught bits of the verbal conversation. "... surprise. Notice, we got ours." Kid Flash said condescendingly; he shifted his gaze to the ground. "Cool. Souvenir." He said upon seeing the woman's mask.

Aqualad walked closer and pulled the three bolts from his chest as he spoke. "Her mask? Unh! Did you see her-? Her face?" He asked Artemis.

"It was dark." Artemis said.

"It is fine." Aqualad said. "Robin and Superboy neutralized The Fog and Dr. Roquette is safe... Thanks in no small part to you." He said. Artemis turned back to face them. "Welcome to the team." He added. Artemis grew a small smile. Aqualad approached her, his hand outstretched. Artemis took his hand and gave it a shake.

"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars but, trust me, it's not the same." Miss Martian said.

"I wouldn't know, heh." Artemis said "But thanks." She added.

Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash in the arm. "Ow! Yeah, welcome." He said drearily.

Artemis held out her hand. He shook it.

"We should head back. Inform Batman of our mission success." Aqualad said. They waited for Robin and Superboy to return with the Bio-ship, and then headed back to Mount Justice. Alyx hurried back to his Motorcycle.

"Batman," Alyx said over a private Com channel. They're headed back, Mission was successful. Where would you like me to go?"

"Good, Return to the Cave, I'll debrief them in the main room so you can slip back into the hanger. Black Canary is waiting to take you back to Star City," the Dark Knight said, "Batman out."

**Star City Aug 8, 20:27 PDT**

Alyx and Black Canary arrive back at her place. "How was the mission?" She asked as she shut the door.

"It went well; they were a little immature in their attitudes. They need to work as a team." Alyx said.

"They'll get it together." Black Canary replied.

"I hope so, if not, one of them might get hurt, or worse killed." Alyx said, a little darkly. Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder. Not a word was said between them for a long moment.

"Tired yet?" She asked him.

"Exhausted. And you?" He said. A soft smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah, me too." She said.


End file.
